


Солнечная река

by hisaribi



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Однажды в своём путешествии в никуда Снусмумрика застал дождь в степи.
Kudos: 1





	Солнечная река

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Кап-кап-кап. Облако, казавшееся несколько минут далёким и несущественно лёгким, при скоропостижном приближении принесло собой тяжёлый ливень. И пусть сейчас он походил на маленькие разрозненные капельки, любой путешественник мог догадаться, что вскоре на долину нахлынет непроходимая стена из воды.

Юноша поправил болотного цвета остроконечную шляпу с красным пером, глядя в сторону приближающегося дождя.

\- Палатку разложить не успею, - пробормотал он, покусывая трубку. Снусмумрик огляделся в поисках укрытия. Он уже несколько дней брёл по степи и никакого даже намёка на укрытие, в котором можно было бы действительно спрятаться, не было. Вокруг была лишь огромная, простирающаяся на километры вокруг, равнина, поросшая высокой травой.

Степь всегда была дамой с тяжёлым характером, и этот раз не стал исключением. Только что куда только мог достать взгляд, небо было ярко-голубым без единого облачка и только палящее солнце занимало его, обогревая всё вокруг. Даже не обогревая, а выжигая. Трава стояла золотистая, с редкими прожилками зелени. Сейчас небо неожиданно потемнело, но теперь жухло-жёлтая, даже немного коричневая степь, преобразилась. Казалось, солнце покинуло небосклон, затемняя его, но заместо этого проникая в каждую травинку, наливая её своим золотом. Теперь солнце светило не с небосвода, оно разливалось золотой рекой вокруг, освещая землю.

Снусмумрик замер, не веря своим глазам. Только что солнце беспощадно било его с самого голубого неба, а теперь оно оказалось буквально везде, словно бурлящая золотая река. Она бурлила от сильных порывов ветра, она клонилась под первыми тяжёлыми каплями дождя, она упрямо стояла. Из одного далёкого шара солнце разлилось в огромное наполненное мягким приятным светом пространство.

Молодой человек развёл руки, касаясь травинок, которые, казалось, склонялись над тропой, по которой он до этого шёл в своё никуда. Теперь он был частью этой сияющей степи. Красное перо в его шляпе, должно быть, лучилось от счастья о том, что ему так же перепала частичка солнца. Капли, ранее падавшие на землю и тут же растворявшиеся в сухой почве, теперь оставляли на земле мокрые следы, ещё долго не впитывавшиеся и пополнявшиеся всё новыми, словно зверьки, стремящиеся вперёд, играющие наперегонки.

Не было молний. Не было грома. Был лишь дождь, который в одних частях этого мира называли «грибным», в других «слепым», но суть была одна: солнце степи освещало всё вокруг и даже мрачное тёмное небо не могло скрыть под собой этого солнца. Снусмумрик довольно зажмурился, чувствуя, как тяжелеет его шляпа, как шальные капли попадают на лицо, как намокает одежда. Он стоит в небе и чувствует как дождь идёт вверх, к солнцу, рекой разливающемуся вокруг. И что может быть лучше этого?

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
